


Gift Exchange (Fanart)

by kitua



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitua/pseuds/kitua
Summary: Prompt: in a established relationship, Elsa and Honeymaren wake up and have a lazy snuggle in bed, enjoying the summer sun streaming into their room and/or the warm summer weather.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Just Gals Being Pals - Elsamaren Summer Solstice 2020 Exchange





	Gift Exchange (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemurian_Cutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/gifts).




End file.
